CaptainZao.txt
MS02 |scene= |srow=56 |topic=000A7D1B |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Slightly suspicious, mostly just stating an observation / Suspicious}'' I watched you talk to a boy on the dock. Swim out here. |after=Captain: You appear... able. But not a threat? No. Come in he ping. Ah... peace? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Slightly suspicious. Mostly just as observation. / Neutral}'' I watched you swim out here. |after=Captain: You appear... able. But not a threat? No. Come in he ping. Ah... peace? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{mildly suspicious / Suspicious}'' Why are you on my submarine? |after=Captain: You appear... able. But not a threat? No. Come in he ping. Ah... peace? |abxy=A}} |topic=00125450 |before=NPCMCaptainZao: I watched you talk to a boy on the dock. Swim out here. |response=''{calmly assessing the threat / Confident}'' You appear... able. But not a threat? No. Come in he ping. Ah... peace? |after=Player Default: I'm not a threat to you. Just curious. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C188A |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What about the nuclear fuel? |response=''{Confident}'' I have idea for that. But first - dampening coil. |after=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What about the nuclear fuel? |response=''{Sad}'' For long, I was happy to stay here. Of late, though... I have been thinking of my zu guo. Of China. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Also... my Yangtze is not safe. Raiders come. I have fought them. But I fear leaving her alone to get what I need for repair. |after=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=000C1889 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: What's in it for me? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Money! Xianjin! American money. From before. Still worth something, no? Worthless to me, on my Yangtze. |after=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: What's in it for me? |response=''{Disgust}'' Wealth is like dung, useful only when spread. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I have some bottle caps, too. New money for your new, burned America. They are yours as well. |after=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |abxy=X2b}} |before=Player Default: What's in it for me? |response=''{Sad}'' You force me to make... ultimate decision. Sad decision. Maybe yi han. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' My sword. Sharp, wondrous jian. Sword of Chinese officer. It is yours. If you help me! |after=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |abxy=X3b}} |before=Player Default: What's in it for me? |response=''{Angry}'' I thought we might deal fairly, you and I. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' I see now you are just a mercenary. Gu yong bing! |after= |abxy=X4b}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Help me. Or don't. You get nothing from Zao! |after= |abxy=X4c}} |topic=000C1888 |before=Player Default: You'll have to wait awhile. |response=''{Confident}'' Waiting and I are old friends. I can do that. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000C1887 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |response=''{Amused}'' Ha! Fortune favors us both, it seems. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Now, all we need... one thing. Nuclear fuel. |after=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |response=''{emphasis on "your" - clearly he doesn't get the joke. / Irritated}'' I am not your captain. Zao will do. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' You go. Get the dampening coil. I will work on repairing the bridge control systems. Much gong zuo. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |topic=000BE92C |before=Player Default: But no fear. No murder. No wei xian. Not from Captain Zao. |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' Why are you here? War is over. Long over. And my Yangtze holds no bao wu. No... treasure. Nothing for you to plunder. |after=Player Default: Just trying to figure out who you are. No plundering. I swear. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00084275 |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Just like all the others. Unable to see past what I look like. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006445A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm not a threat to you. Just curious. |response=''{rhetorical question / Question}'' Ha! "Curious cat gets murdered." |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' But no fear. No murder. No wei xian. Not from Captain Zao. |after=Captain: Why are you here? War is over. Long over. And my Yangtze holds no bao wu. No... treasure. Nothing for you to plunder. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00064459 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're a ghoul! |response=''{annoyed / Irritated}'' Ghoul? Like... jang shi? Ah... monster? No! I am Zao. Zao! From China. Captain of my beautiful Yangtze. This qian ting. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Monster. Ha! |after=Captain: Why are you here? War is over. Long over. And my Yangtze holds no bao wu. No... treasure. Nothing for you to plunder. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00064458 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I thought this submarine was abandoned. Empty. |response=''{matter of fact, standing his ground. Emphasis on "my" / Defiant}'' No. Not empty. I am here. Captain Zao. This is my qianting. My submarine. The Yangtze. |after=Captain: Why are you here? War is over. Long over. And my Yangtze holds no bao wu. No... treasure. Nothing for you to plunder. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I thought this submarine was abandoned. Empty. |response=''{realizing it isn't going to happen / Worried}'' Had hoped he would get bored. Leave. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{annoyed / Irritated}'' I need no one seeing my qianting. Ah... submarine. My beautiful Yangtze. |after= |abxy=X2b}} |before= |response=''{resolute / Irritated}'' I could have killed him. Easy. But... I do not think that way. Not anymore. |after=Captain: Why are you here? War is over. Long over. And my Yangtze holds no bao wu. No... treasure. Nothing for you to plunder. |abxy=X2c}} |topic=00064457 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Who are you? |response=''{proud / Confident}'' Zao! Captain of the Chinese Navy! I sail the Yangtze-31. This qianting. Submarine. My beautiful boat. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{friendly warning / Confident}'' Speak harsh words of me if you must. But my Yangtze... Speak of her with respect. |after=Captain: Why are you here? War is over. Long over. And my Yangtze holds no bao wu. No... treasure. Nothing for you to plunder. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00064452 |before=Player Default: Just trying to figure out who you are. No plundering. I swear. |response=''{Thinking}'' Hmph. Pirate or Raider would have attacked by now. I accept your gu shi as truth. |after=Captain: Your arrival is good xingyun for me. I need help, you see. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00064450 |before=Player Default: Commie bastard! You destroyed my country! Die! |response=''{Angry}'' Zhu! Zi ben jia! Die! |after=Captain: Your arrival is good xingyun for me. I need help, you see. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0006444F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: All right, you got me. I'm scavenging for supplies. |response=''{grudging acknowledgement / Neutral}'' Ha! Honest answer. Zao appreciates your truth. Xie xie. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' As you can see, there is little of value here. |after=Captain: Your arrival is good xingyun for me. I need help, you see. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0006444E |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Have you been here for 200 years? |response=''{bemused / Surprised}'' Wa! It has been that long? Shi de. Yes. I suppose it has. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{explaining / Sad}'' Long ago. Just after the fire. Yangtze struck a mine. My qianting barely made it here into harbor. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{grateful nobody noticed him / Relieved}'' City already ruins by then. Few noticed us. Fewer cared. Too much tong ku. |after=Captain: Your arrival is good xingyun for me. I need help, you see. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Have you been here for 200 years? |response=''{hates how he looks, but he's resigned to it. / Disgust}'' Fushe! You say... radiation. From damaged reactor. Turn me into this guai wu. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{clearly avoiding telling the full story. / Nervous}'' My crew... gone. I cannot think on their fate. |after=Captain: Your arrival is good xingyun for me. I need help, you see. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=0006444D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Hmph. Pirate or Raider would have attacked by now. I accept your gu shi as truth. |response=''{Happy}'' Your arrival is good xingyun for me. I need help, you see. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{struggles a bit, searching for the right word / Question}'' Yangtze is not... ahh... Seaworthy. You will help me fix her? |after=Player Default: I'm at your disposal. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00064448 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm at your disposal. |response=''{Happy}'' Ha! Yes! Thank you. Xie xie my friend. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{a bit sad / Irritated}'' But, first problem. Yangtze has no power. |after=Captain: If we get reactor working? Probably enough. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00064447 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You can go to Hell. You're part of the enemy that destroyed my country. |response=''{Tired}'' That is... sad. Um... unfortunate. Bu xing. I hoped that after 200 years, we could forget past hatred. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' I shall wait for someone more willing to help me. |after=Captain: If we get reactor working? Probably enough. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00064446 |before=Player Default: Let me think about it. |response=''{Pleading}'' Yes. Of course. I wish only to help my beautiful qian ting. Make my Yangtze ready for the sea. |after=Captain: If we get reactor working? Probably enough. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00064445 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Why would you trust me, a stranger? |response=''{second part is a Chinese proverb / Apologetic}'' Trust is risk. But a man must plow with oxen he has. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' You are not like raiders that board my quianting. My Yangtze. You show peace. Xie xie. |after=Player Default: I'm at your disposal. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Why would you trust me, a stranger? |response=''{wistful for home / Amused}'' Ah. I sail for Zhongguo. Return to China. Where I belong. My jia. My home? |after=Player Default: I'm at your disposal. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Why would you trust me, a stranger? |response=''{hopeful / Nervous}'' Anything Zao can do. If China is gone, I will build. House by house. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{resigned / Worried}'' And if no houses can be built, I will die. My jia. At peace. |after=Player Default: I'm at your disposal. |abxy=Y3b}} |topic=00064444 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: But, first problem. Yangtze has no power. |response=''{hopeful / Amused}'' If we get reactor working? Probably enough. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{annoyed / Irritated}'' There is damage to a, um... dampening coil. Bad damage. Need new coil. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{business like / Neutral}'' I have information. Intelligence, from war time. Dampening coils are at facility called... Saugus Ironworks. |after=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=23 |topic=000A7D1B |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Question is mostly rhetorical. / Relieved}'' You have dampening coil? Ha! Youxiu. Youxiu. Now to get... nuclear fuel. |after=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Relieved}'' You have returned! I was not sure you would. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{business like / Confident}'' Next we need more nuclear fuel. To feed Yangtze's reactor. |after=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |abxy=A}} |topic=001797E5 |before=Player Default: I admire your spirit. |response=While you are getting warhead? I will prepare the reactor. |after=Captain: But now I must... warn you. There is danger. Wei xian! Old crew... still down there. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001797E4 |trow=3 |before=Captain: While you are getting warhead? I will prepare the reactor. |response=But now I must... warn you. There is danger. Wei xian! Old crew... still down there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Not okay like their captain. Worse. They do not harm me. But they will kill you! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I... I cannot kill them. Still, they are my crew. My family. Jia ren, all of us. But you must do what you must do. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00125ADB |trow=3 |before=Player Default: The next step seems simple. But do not be deceived. |response=''{Sad}'' 200 years ago, I launched all of Yangtze's high-yield nuclear missiles. As ordered. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' For 200 years, I have lived with that guilt. That shame. So much fire Such bei. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Somber}'' But one missile failed to launch. You must go down. Remove the warhead. Then bring it to me. |after=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00125ADA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |response=So. You have met my crew, then. Or... what is left of them. |after=Player Default: I'm alive, aren't I? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |response=I admire your spirit. |after=Captain: While you are getting warhead? I will prepare the reactor. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00125AD9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The warhead might detonate. We'd both be killed. |response=No, no. It will not detonate. Not if you are careful. Treat it as ji dan. A chicken egg. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=But... you will be exposed to radiation. So long as you carry it. |after=Captain: While you are getting warhead? I will prepare the reactor. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00125AD8 |before=Player Default: You've got to be kidding. |response=No. No jokes. Just jue wang. Desperation. Only thing left to try. Plutonium in warhead will serve as fuel. |after=Captain: While you are getting warhead? I will prepare the reactor. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00125AD7 |before=Player Default: Why don't you get it? |response=Ah... Because I have different task. |after=Captain: While you are getting warhead? I will prepare the reactor. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000512EF |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |response=''{Surprised}'' You have been busy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I hope you showed my crew... mercy. They have not been themselves lately. |after=Player Default: I'm alive, aren't I? |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I already have the warhead. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' The next step seems simple. But do not be deceived. |after=Captain: 200 years ago, I launched all of Yangtze's high-yield nuclear missiles. As ordered. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000512EE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I have a few things to do first. |response=''{Irritated}'' Hmph. Good crew says "us first," not "me first." |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' I need that dampening coil. |after=Captain: 200 years ago, I launched all of Yangtze's high-yield nuclear missiles. As ordered. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000512ED |before=Player Default: Let's get on with it. |response=''{Confident}'' You are impatient. Good. Then you are focused on our task. |after=Captain: 200 years ago, I launched all of Yangtze's high-yield nuclear missiles. As ordered. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000512EC |before=Player Default: Where are you going to get that? |response=''{Emphasize "that" / Amused}'' Ah... Now that is the right question to ask. |after=Captain: 200 years ago, I launched all of Yangtze's high-yield nuclear missiles. As ordered. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7D1B |before= |response=''{knows the player probably didn't have any difficulties. / Question}'' No difficulty with the warhead, I trust? |after=Player Default: I'm alive, aren't I? |abxy=A}} |topic=000250EB |before=Player Default: I'm alive, aren't I? |response=''{Amused}'' Be resolved and the thing is done. |after=Captain: Now. Here is what you must do. Head down to the reactor. Take dampening coil and warhead with you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000250EA |before=Player Default: Not yet. |response=''{Stern}'' Well? Go. Go! |after=Captain: Now. Here is what you must do. Head down to the reactor. Take dampening coil and warhead with you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000250E9 |before=Player Default: Nah. No sweat. The radiation did give me super powers, though. X-Ray vision. Love the leopard g-string. |response=''{Irritated}'' 200 years, and your humor is still bad. America liberating Anchorage? Now that was a good joke. |after=Captain: Now. Here is what you must do. Head down to the reactor. Take dampening coil and warhead with you. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000250E8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What are you going to do with the other missiles? |response=''{Apologetic}'' Nothing. That is what. No plans. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' They are small. Tactical. Of no real use to me. |after=Captain: Now. Here is what you must do. Head down to the reactor. Take dampening coil and warhead with you. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000250E7 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Be resolved and the thing is done. |response=''{Stern}'' Now. Here is what you must do. Head down to the reactor. Take dampening coil and warhead with you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Slight emphasis on "carefully." / Nervous}'' First, insert the dampening coil. Carefully. Xiao xin. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Then, put warhead into the reactor. As you do that, I monitor power levels from the control room. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Do not put in warhead first! Do that? Si wang. Death, for you and me both. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7D1B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{surprised / Surprised}'' You again? Thought you had no interest in helping old sailor. |after=Player Default: Yes, I'm willing to help you. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{hopeful, not pleading. He's the kind of guy that would never beg. / Pleading}'' Still here... Change of heart, perhaps? You have decided to help me after all? |after=Player Default: Yes, I'm willing to help you. |abxy=A}} |topic=000C3329 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Fortune smiles. Let us work together. Yi qi lai. |response=''{Neutral}'' First thing we need - a new dampening coil. To stabilize Yangtze's reactor. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' You can find them at Saugus Ironworks. That is what my old intelligence says. |after=Player Default: I already have the dampening coil from Saugus. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00020A32 |before=Player Default: Yes, I'm willing to help you. |response=''{Happy}'' Fortune smiles. Let us work together. Yi qi lai. |after=Captain: First thing we need - a new dampening coil. To stabilize Yangtze's reactor. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00020A31 |before=Player Default: No. You're the enemy that destroyed my country. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I have been no one's enemy for two hundred years. |after=Captain: First thing we need - a new dampening coil. To stabilize Yangtze's reactor. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00020A30 |before=Player Default: I'm just doing it for the loot. |response=''{Grateful}'' Well. Those who beg cannot choose. I accept. |after=Captain: First thing we need - a new dampening coil. To stabilize Yangtze's reactor. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00020A2F |before=Player Default: You said you had a plan? |response=''{Confident}'' I do. |after=Captain: First thing we need - a new dampening coil. To stabilize Yangtze's reactor. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=16 |topic=000A7D1B |before= |response=''{relieved, glad / Relieved}'' Was not sure my beautiful Yangtze would hold together. But we did it! |after=Captain: Here. Payment Zao promised you. |abxy=A}} |topic=00189338 |trow=5 |before=NPCMCaptainZao: Was not sure my beautiful Yangtze would hold together. But we did it! |response=''{Happy}'' Here. Payment Zao promised you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{struggles a bit recalling the English word / Nervous}'' Plus, to show my thanks. I give you these, ah... Transponders. |after=Captain: Each one acts as a homing signal for missile I can fire from my Yangtze. |abxy=A1b}} |before=NPCMCaptainZao: Was not sure my beautiful Yangtze would hold together. But we did it! |response=''{Amused}'' You are a capitalist. I know you expect payment for services. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Instead I would offer you service in exchange for your service. It is our way. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Take these, ah... Transponders. |after=Captain: Each one acts as a homing signal for missile I can fire from my Yangtze. |abxy=A2c}} |topic=00189337 |before=Player Default: I wish you a safe journey. |response=''{Grateful}'' Many thanks. I look forward to seeing my Zhongguo soon. |after=Captain: Soon, I will set sail. You should get ashore. Farewell, American. I must admit. I have met... worse capitalists. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00189336 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I hope this tub sinks with you in it. |response=''{Amused}'' The journey is long. Sadly, that is possible. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' It is fortunate Zao is man of honor. A lesser man insulted would not keep his promise. |after=Captain: Soon, I will set sail. You should get ashore. Farewell, American. I must admit. I have met... worse capitalists. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00189335 |before=Player Default: You should just leave now. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I understand. There is no love for Zao. Or Zhongguo. |after=Captain: Soon, I will set sail. You should get ashore. Farewell, American. I must admit. I have met... worse capitalists. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00189334 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why would you let me use up your missiles? |response=''{Worried}'' I have no wish to bring weapons back home. I leave the fire here. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{coming up with a good English phase you remember at the end / Amused}'' And... I owe you. Zao pays his debts. Besides, my missiles just might... *chuckle* "Save your bacon." |after=Captain: Soon, I will set sail. You should get ashore. Farewell, American. I must admit. I have met... worse capitalists. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0018932F |before=Player Default: Many thanks. I look forward to seeing my Zhongguo soon. |response=''{Grateful}'' Soon, I will set sail. You should get ashore. Farewell, American. I must admit. I have met... worse capitalists. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018932E |trow=3 |before=Captain: Plus, to show my thanks. I give you these, ah... Transponders. |response=''{Confident}'' Each one acts as a homing signal for missile I can fire from my Yangtze. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Only small. Tactical nukes. But you should still get far away as possible! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Throw transponder like a grenade to activate it. Then wait for baozha. "Kaboom!" |after=Player Default: I wish you a safe journey. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0019C0D2 |trow=2 |scene= |srow=2 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' No! You fool! Without dampening coil, the reactor will explode! Baozha! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' No! You fool! I have not prepared the reactor yet! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=000A7D1B |before= |response=''{excited / Happy}'' Finally, after so many years, my beautiful Yangtze will dive once more! |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0008613D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Hello? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' You're... okay? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003271C |trow=8 |before= |response=''{quoting and old Chinese proverb / Worried}'' They say a shipwright should not build new ship out of old wood. But we have no other choice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hopeful / Happy}'' After all these years. I might finally see my home again. Sweet Zhongguo. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{get going / Irritated}'' Well? What are you standing there for? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{business like / Confident}'' I will prepare the submarine while you are getting dampening coil. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{confident the player will succeed / Confident}'' Good luck at the ironworks. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{nudging the player to get going / Irritated}'' That dampening coil will not find itself... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{old Chinese proverb / Happy}'' Raise your sail one foot and get ten feet of wind. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{nostalgic / Happy}'' Yangtze has been my home, my jia, for two centuries. Now there is a chance she will sail again. One last time. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportCaptainZao.txt